Venom and Spidey yaoi story
by fmagirl167
Summary: this story is about Venom and Spiderman being together and if you don't like yaoi please don't read my story!
1. Chapter 1

I recently made a random entry but my computer is being a butt and won't load it EVIL!!! So I'll have to make it again tears but this time I'll make it a fanfic instead cuz I'm in the mood to make one!!! And the parings are Venom and Spider-man and I don't own any spider-man characters they all belong to Marvel!! And if I did own it lets just say you wouldn't want to know what would happen!!! So then if you don't like yaoi then don't complain to me cuz I don't want to hear it!!! So on with the story!!!

It was the middle of the night and Venom was on a hunting spree cuz he was hungry and he didn't get any chocolate!!! So Venom saw some random people walking the streets ::who would be walking around late at night:: anyway so Venom came and was about to eat the random people when out of nowhere Spider-man came and stopped him…

Spider-man: you can't eat these people!

Venom: and why not?

Spider-man: um cuz …. kisses him

Venom: …………………………….!

The random people: … run away in shock

When spider-man was done kissing Venom…. Venom was speechless!!!

Venom: why did you kiss us?

Spider-man: um to distract you from eating those people

Venom: um okay but we are still hungry!!

Spider-man: um well if you promise to not eat anymore people tonight I'll make you a chocolate cake!

Venom: yum we like chocolate cake

Spider-man: okay I'll go get the cake you stay here and no eating people or no cake for you!!!

Venom: we will be good!!!

Spider-man: good kisses Venom I'll be right back!

Venom was waiting for spider-man to hurry up with his cake cuz he was very hungry and he was just about to go hunt down some people when out of nowhere spider-man came back carrying a big chocolate cake!!

Venom: yum licks his lips

Spider-man: here you go hands Venom the cake

Venom: we thank you eats the cake in one bite

Spider-man: was it good?

Venom: yes it was looks over at Spider-man

Spider-man: what?

Venom: you have frosting on you mask licks it off

Spider-man: blushes

Venom: starts making out with him

1 hour later

Spider-man: well I have to get back home now cuz I have school in the morning!

Venom: eww we hate school!

Spider-man: okay then see ya kisses Venom good bye

A/N: sorry it was so short but I'll think about making a second chapter later and if I get good reviews I'll continue so I hope you enjoyed my short story that I may continue!!!

Venom: what It ended!

Me: yeah I had to end it so I could work on the second chapter

Venom: but we wanted to kiss my spider more though

Me: don't worry you will in the next chapter okay hands him a chocolate bar

Venom: we like chocolate eats it


	2. Chapter 2

Um welcome to chapter 2 of my story!! And I know Venom is happy cuz he really wanted me to continue this story so I felt like doing it so here you go here is the second chapter of my yaoi story… oh yeah I don't own any spider-man characters they belong to marvel and if I did…..lets just say you wouldn't want to know what I would do.. so on with the story…

It was the middle of the night again.. lets make it midnight cuz I feel like it!! And anyway!!! Venom was on another hunting spree cuz lets see spider-man didn't come this time to stop him and Venom was hungry. So he was eating just any person he could find!!! Then Venom was standing over this little girl..

People: where's spider-man?

Little girl: …. screaming really loudly

Venom: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh falls to his knees

Peter: is sleeping

The police thing: spider-man we need you

Peter: wakes up huh runs and changes into his costume but forgets to put on his mask

Little girl: screaming

Venom: on his knees cuz he doesn't like loud noises

Spider-man: web swings to where Venom is don't worry I'm here

Person: um looks and notices Spider-man wasn't wearing his mask

Spider-man: oh no turns around and puts his mask on there we go goes over to Venom

Venom: …………………………..

Little girl: is still screaming

Spider-man: um little girl I need you to stop screaming please

Little girl: okay spider-man

Venom: finally the loud noise ended

Spider-man: VENOM you can't eat her

Venom: but we were hungry and you didn't bring us some chocolate

Spider-man: you can't always rely on me for chocolate and why didn't you just steal some

Venom: we didn't want to go to jail

Spider-man: sigh okay do you think you can hold on just until I take this girl home

Venom: we will try

Spider-man: okay good grabs the little girl and takes her home

Little girl: um can I have your autograph?

Spider-man: um I'll autograph your backpack when we get to your house k

Little girl: okay

They get to her house and Spider-man sets her down in her room and then he signs her back pack for her like he said!!! Then he left cuz he had to get back to Venom before he started eating people again. So Spider-man went back to his house and baked and really quick chocolate cake and went back to Venom..

Spider-man: Venom I'm back and I brought you a cake again

Venom: yum we like chocolate

Spider-man: hands him the cake

Venom: eats it in one bite um spider you have frosting on your mask again licks it off again

Spider-man: blushes

Venom: kisses him

Spider-man: ………………………………………………………………….

A/N: sorry have to end it again and next time there will be more yaoi in it and stuff will happen!!! So we will meet again in chapter 3!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I finally had an idea for my spider-man fanfic WOOT! I thought about it when I was walking with my friend.. so yeah I don't own Spider-man he belongs to Marvel. So if you don't like yaoi don't read/comment this story thank you and enjoy the story.

Venom and Spidey were watching Spider-man unlimited and out of nowhere Venom looked over to Spider-man. "What's with that cape thing its bugging us" he said annoyed. Spidey smiled "well I don't know you will have to talk to the writers not me" he replied. A while later Venom was hungry and Spidey got up and went into the kitchen and returned with a huge tub of Oreos and tall glasses of Milk. Venom licked his lips "yum Oreos" he said happily as he picked one up and took off the top and started licking off the cream with his long tongue. Spidey stared at him, "what? You never seen a sympiote eat an Oreo before?" he asked. Spidey smiled "while besides you than no" he replied. Venom smiled and continued to eat his cookies and drink his milk. Then it was getting late and Spidey was getting sleepy. "Venom I'm tired lets go to bed". Venom looked at him "but we don't sleep" he said as he ate another cookie. Spidey smiled" I know but just for a bit cuz I can barley keep my eyes open. Venom sighed "okay bed time it is" he said as he and Spidey walked into the bed room and Spidey took off his costume and got into his bed. Venom got into his bed and laid down and tried to fall asleep and finally he did. Around 3am Peter got up because he had to pee. He got up and tried to be quiet but somehow Venom woke up and when Peter came back from the restroom and he walked back to his bed and was about to get into bed when suddenly Venom flying tackled him to the floor. "venom why did you tackle me"? Peter asked confused. Venom smiled and kissed him" well we can't sleep anymore so you are gonna stay up with us" Peter smiled and continued the kiss "alright I'll stay up with you but you have to get off of me first" he said.. Venom gave him one more kiss and got off of him and they went back to the couch to watch some more TV. While they were watching TV Peter was still tired so he laid down on Venom's lap and fell asleep. Venom looked down and saw him sleeping "awww he looks so cute when he is sleeping" he said as he picked him up and carried him to his bed. He set him down into his bed and kissed him on the head and let him sleep. Then since he couldn't sleep he just sat back down on the couch and continued to eat cookies.. The next morning somehow Peter ended up in Venom's bed.. Venom rolled over next to him "good morning "he said as he kissed him. Peter kissed him back. He Got ontop of Venom and started making out with him.. Venom was enjoying this and it led to them both having sex. and don't ask how they did it k After they had Sex Peter and Venom were hungry so They got up and Peter went to go get dressed and Venom went into the kitchen to cook but he made sure not to have th flame up to high since fire scares him. He made eggs in a frame WOOT!! Peter came into the kitchen and saw Venom Cooking. "what are you making?" he asked. Venom smiled "we are making eggs in a frame" Peter smiled "cool that is my favorite breakfast" he said. Venom brought the food over to the table and they began to eat. Peter ate his wonderfully made egg in a frame while Venom ate his chocolate pancakes.. After breakfast they decided to go out, So Peter went to go change into his Spider-man costume and they went out. They were web swinging through the town when they came to a bar place. They landed and went inside and when they got inside Venom saw a karaoke machine. "Want to sing?" he asked. Spidey thought about it and smiled even though you can't tell "okay lets sing" he said as they went up to the machine to choose their song. They were going to sing *I don't care* by fall out boy.

Spidey: Say my name, and his in the same breath, I

Dare you to say they taste the same,

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow feel flames

Spidey: Brace myself and let go,

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love the hotel suites, now

Venom:[Chorus X2]

I don't care what you think

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Venom: Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,

I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette,

Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)

Spidey :I'm the oracle in my chest,

Let the guitar scream like a fascist,

Sweat it out, shut your mouth,

Free love on the streets, but

In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now

Venom:[Chorus X2]

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery

Venom: Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care just what you think,

As long as it's about me, you said-a

I don't care (I don't care)

You said I don't care (I don't care)

Said I don't care,

I don't care

I don't care (I don't care), I said-a

I don't care

Spidey:[Chorus X2]

I don't care what you think,

As long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness

In misery...

as soon as I find the lyrics I will put it up

So After they sang they went back to web swinging around town. Then they came past a club oh yeah putting Babylon in the story So they thought about it and went inside…

A/N: sorry it ended right there but don't worry I'm gonna continue since I'm in the spider-man mood… so stay tuned for more..


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-man yaoi story ch.4

Venom was out web swinging through the air when suddenly he felt dizzy and fell out of the sky. Spidey was coming out of the store when he looked up and noticed venom falling out of the sky. "don't worry I'll catch you" he said knowing that venom would crush him when he landed. Spidey held out his arms and when Venom landed there was a big explosion and a large crater in the ground. "thanks for catching us" he said as he noticed Spidey. "I can't move you'll have to carry me home" he said. Venom smiled and even though he felt sick he picked up Spidey and carried him home.. he didn't web swing cuz he didn't want to drop Spidey on the way. When they finally got home Venom put Spidey on the couch and went to lay down on the floor cuz he didn't really feel like going to his bed…. A while later Spidey woke up and noticed Venom on the floor and he was all sweaty and he had a high fever. "Venom are you okay"? he asked. Venom shook his head and coughed. Spidey smiled "hold on I'll get you some medicine to help. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Nitequil, he put some on a spoon and went back to Venom. He saw the color of the liquid "we are not taking that green liquid" . Spidey smiled "well you have to if you want to feel better "he said. Venom sighed and turned away refusing to take the medicine. Spidey wasn't gonna give up that easy so he put the medicine in his mouth which taste nasty and tackled Venom to the floor. Venom struggled as Spidey Kissed him making him take the icky medicine. "bleh" Venom coughed as he almost threw up. Then a while later it made him drowsy and he went back to sleep. Spidey put a cold rag on Venom's head to cool him down and he kissed him on the head and let him sleep. The next morning Venom got up and felt a little better than before but still didn't feel as well as he should. He looked over and noticed Spidey sleeping on the couch. Venom smiled and just then he had to run to the bathroom cuz his stomach was upset. He got on his knees and threw up. Venom didn't like throwing up but he couldn't do anything about it. Spidey got up finally and saw Venom in the bathroom. "are you okay?" he asked. Venom looked over at him as he threw up again. "do we look okay to you?" he said angrily. Spidey sighed"no" he answered as he went to help Venom. He felt his head and noticed he was burning up. He helped him to the couch and laid him down and put a cold rag on his head as he went to call the doctor. "I'm gonna call the doctor to give you a check up" he said. Venom hissed, we don't like doctors". Spidey sighed "well deal with it he is coming if you like it or not but no eating him". Venom gave Spidey a look" we have been throwing up all day do you really think we want to eat anyone right now?" he asked angrily. Spidey understood as he went to comfirm the doctor coming.. a while later the doctor finally arrived, and he came into the house and Spidey led him to where Venom was laying. The doctor slowly walked over to Venom. "don't worry he is to sick to do anything to harm you so you have nothing to worry about" Spidey said. The doctor sighed in relief as he went over to Venom . He felt his head and took his temp. he had a high fever of 199. He started to an exam on him. "well it seems to me that your friend here has the flu so make sure he gets plently of rest" he said. Spidey nodded" don't worry doc tor, I'll make sure that he does thank you doctor" he said. The doctor smiled and walked out of the door. Spidey went back to Venom and went to give him his medicine. "we are not taking that gross looking medicine" he protested. Spidey sighed "Venom you are taking your medicine and you will like it" he said. Venom hissed "you'll have to check us first" Venom said as he got up and ran to the other room. Spidey sighed "why do you have to be difficult?" he said. Venom smiled "cuz we can and its fun" he said. Spidey chased venom to the bedroom and tackled Venom to the bed. Venom smiled "even though you are on top of us that doesn't mean we are taking that medicine". Spidey smiled "I'm not on top of you for that " he said as he kissed Venom passionately. Venom continued the kiss and they started making out which led to Venom on top of Spidey. They started having sex, and it was going good until Venom had to get off of Spidey and run to the bathroom to throw up. "okay we give we will take our medicine" he said defeated. Spidey smiled "glad you see it my way" he said as he gave Venom his medicine. Venom took it and went back to the bedroom to rest. He growled "grrrr we hate being sick it is sucks" he said angrily as he went to sleep. Spidey smiled and went to tuck him in. he kissed him on the head and covered him up with the blanket.

TBC!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Venom and Spider-man yaoi story ch.5!

The next morning Venom woke up , yawned, and stretched " finally we are better now we go get food" he said as he jumped out the window. He was looking around when suddenly Tony Storm walked by. Venom followed him and when the time was right he strikes. After he had his breakfast he was satisfied and he made sure to get home before Spidey woke up. He quickly went on the couch and turned on the TV. Spidey got up and walked into the living room. "Good morning Venom" he said as he kissed him. Venom smiled and kissed him back "good morning to you too" he said. Spidey went into the kitchen to make some food for himself to eat. He came back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Venom. "How are you feeling today"? He asked. Venom asked and kissed Spidey. "We are feeling great" he said. Spidey looked at Venom "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said. Venom smiled "well if you are thinking of ……… Spidey stopped him but I'm not thinking off hunting people" Venom smiled" well we just want to spend time with you" he said as he pinned Spidey to the couch. He started licking his chest. Spidey smiled" oh Venom your in a good mood today" he said. Venom nodded as he started kissing him. They started making out on the couch. Suddenly the door bell rang. "Um Venom the door" Spidey said as he broke the kiss for a second. Venom stared at him "they can wait all we want is you" he said as he continued to make out with Spidey. The door bell rang again but still Venom didn't want to stop doing what he was doing to answer the door. The person at the door wasn't giving up as he rang the door bell again making Venom annoyed. Finally he got off of Spidey and went to get the door. He answered it, It was carnage. "what do you want we were busy with something" he said angrily. Carnage smiled" busy with what?" he asked. Venom didn't say anything, "nothing you need to concern yourself with" he answered. Carnage forgot why he came over, "well I forgot why I came so I guess I'll see ya later" he said as he left. Venom closed the door and went back to Spidey who was still waiting for him on the couch. "now where were we?" he said as he got back ontop of him. Spidey smiled, and Venom started to remove his clothes (costume) Then he kissed him again letting his tounge go into his mouth. Venom then looked Spidey in the eyes," are you ready"? he asked. Spidey nodded as Venom started insert sex sence here A while later Venom had his fill of fun and looked at Spidey again, "did you enjoy that?" he asked. Spidey nodded and hugged Venom tightly. Venom held him close. Then later the door bell rang and Venom again let Spidey go and went to get the door. When he opened it he was surprised to find news reporters there. They were taking pictures of him blinding him with the flash. Venom wasn't liking this one bit, Spidey got off of the couch but back on his costume and went to the door. "leave him alone can't you see he doesn't like the bright lights from the camera" Spidey complained. The reporters were silent but on lady said, Spiderman are you and This guy living together?" she asked. Spidey was hesitant but then he said" um yes you have a problem with it?" She shook her head. Venom finally recovered from the camera flashes. "so Spiderman if you guys are living together that must mean that you two are a couple am I right?" she asked. Spidey looked at Venom and then he said" No we are just room mates nothing more". She nodded "thank you for your time Spiderman we will be on our way now bye" she said as her and the camera crew left. Venom looked at Spidey and Smiled" you didn't tell them we are a couple". Spidey nodded "don't worry I won't let our relation ship go public" he said. Venom smiled and kissed him "we love you so much". I love you too" he replied as he kissed him back.

TBC!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Spidey and Venom yaoi story ch.7

Venom was with Spidey and they were in the house making out on the couch. A while later Spidey and Venom were done and they were hungry so they went out to get some food. They web swang all the way to Red lobster cuz that place is good. They walked inside and were seated at their table. The waiter came to take their drink orders, "I'll have a diet Pepsi" Spidey ordered. Venom thought about it "well we will have a root beer" Venom ordered. The waiter nodded and went to get the drinks. Venom and Spidey were waiting for their drinks, when Venom leaned over the table and kissed Spidey with his long tongue. Spidey blushed and finally their drinks arrived and so did the bread. (And just to tell you the bread at Red Lobster is to Die For) they said thank you and began to eat the bread the drink their sodas. A while later their waiter came back to take their orders, "well lets see I shall have fish and chips please" Spidey ordered. Venom thought about it "we shall have the same thing he is having" the waiter nodded and went to get their food. While they waited for their food they started having a conversation, "why are you so cute" Venom asked as he stared into Spidey's eyes. Spidey smiled "I have no idea" he answered. Venom smiled and wrapped his tongue around Spidey's neck "we love you so much" he said. Spidey smiled "I love you too" he said as he kissed Venom. He blushed and then finally their food arrived. They waiter food the food in front of them. They thanked him and began to eat their food. "yum this is delicious " Venom said as he ate his food. Spidey thought so too as he ate his food. Finally they were finished Spidey paid the bill and then they left. They web swang all the way home but stopped at a bar on the way. They walked inside and once again Venom saw the karaoke machine, he pointed at it. Spidey sighed "you want to sing don't you?" he asked. Venom nodded and went over to the machine to choose a song, there were so many that he couldn't choose.. but finally he chose a song ( but I fail cuz I don't know which one he sang) anyway after they sang they were on their way home .. Spidey was feeling sleepy and he almost fell out of the sky so Venom carried him home. Once they got home Venom put Spidey on the couch and got a blanket and covered him up and kissed him on the head and then he went to bed… The next morning Venom got up and he went into the kitchen and saw Spidey cooking. He went up and kissed him "good morning love" he said. Spidey smiled and kissed him back. Then he finished making breakfast he made chocolate pancakes XD. Venom smiled and licked his lips as he sat down at the table. They began to eat their food, when they were done Venom grabbed Spidey and began to kiss him . "wow your in a good mood today" he said as he kissed him back, Venom smiled " of course we are you make us very happy" he replied. Later that day Spidey went out to go save the town from something so Venom just stayed at home and chilled. Then he got bored so he went out to go get some fresh air, he was web swinging when out of nowhere he saw Spidey with someone. He thought to himself: why is he with someone that is not us: he kept his distance as he watched Spidey who was walking and talking with MJ (who in this story I have to hate since Spidey in this is gay) Venom was not happy as he saw them go into a restaurant, they sat down at a table and were talking which led to them kissing. Venom had a shocked look on his face he was not happy. "Oh he is so going to get it when he comes home tonight" Venom growled. He left and went back home to wait for Spidey to return. When he did he was furious "WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON US?" HE YELLED. Spidey was speechless but then he said "what are you talking about"? He asked. Venom growled "WE SAW YOU WITH MJ TODAY AND YOU KISSED HER!" HE YELLED AGAIN. "Okay calm down its not what you think" Spidey tried to explain. Venom wasn't buying it, "so this is what you do when were not around"? he said still angry. Spidey sighed "okay fine you want the truth then yes" he said knowing that Venom wasn't happy and that there was going to be some pain. Venom was so Angry that he grabbed Spidey by his neck and was just holding him there furious. "okay Venom I can't breathe please let me go" he pleaded. " And were supposed to Care!" he said as he dropped him onto the floor, then while Spidey caught his breath Venom walked over and slashed him across the face with his sharp claws, " IF WE EVER SEE YOU WITH HER AGAIN WE PROMISE YOU SHE WON'T LIVE MUCH LONGER YOU ARE OURS AND WE HAVE NO INTENTION OF SHARING YOU!!!!!" he yelled as he left the room. Spidey just sat on the floor in pain and thought about what venom said /yelled. He then got up and went to the bedroom where he found Venom sitting on his bed angry. "um Venom can we talk" he asked scared for what Venom might do to him. He turned to face him "we have nothing to say to you now leave us alone" he said. Spidey understood as he left Venom alone. Later that night Spidey sat on the couch and thought about things then Venom came out and walked over to him. "we are still very mad at you but we love you and we just wanted to say goodnight" he said as he gave Spidey a kiss. Venom then walked away and went to bed. Spidey was going to go into the bedroom but since Venom was mad at him he decided it was better for him if he slept on the couch. So he got a pillow and a blanket and laid down on the couch and went to sleep. The next morning Venom got up and walked out into the living room but Spidey wasn't there. "he better not be were we think he is our he's dead" Venom thought to himself as he called Spidey's cell phone number. Spidey was at the store getting some milk when his cell phone rang full blast, he quickly picked it up "WHERE ARE YOU?" AN angry Venom yelled. "calm down I'm at the store" Spidey replied. Venom sighed "okay that better be were you are" he said as he hung up. Spidey sighed "jeez Venom is way to clingy" he said as he got his groceries and headed home. On the way home MJ walked up "hey " she said as she hugged him. Spidey froze as she kissed him out of nowhere. "um MJ we can't be doing this" he explained. She was confused "why" she asked. Spidey took a deep breath "because um " but he couldn't tell her the reason why. "there has to be a reason why" she demanded. Spidey sighed "okay there is but I can't tell you" he said. IShe really liked him a lot "well if you can't tell me then it shouldn't matter then" she said . Spidey really wanted to tell her that he was with Venom but he already told him he wasn't allowed to tell people that they were a couple. Just then MJ kissed him again, Spidey continued the kiss not knowing that Venom was going to be furious at him again. And don't ask how he knows what he is doing cuz he is talented…. So Later Spidey finally came home and Venom was there angry again" WE WARNNED YOU THAT WE WOULD KILL HER BUT YOU GO AHEAD AND KISS HER ANYWAY WELL FINE CONSIDER HER DEAD TONIGHT!!" He yelled . "venom wait please don't" he tried to explain but he failed. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCES BUT YOU LOST THEM AS WE SAID BEFORE YOU ARE OURS AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO SHARE YOU!!" he yelled again as he picked him up by the neck again. "YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM HER TO WE MAKE OURSELFS CLEAR!" He yelled as he was constricting his air. Spidey couldn't breathe" yes " he said as Venom let go. He then grabbed a collar and put it around his neck "YOU ARE TO WEAR THIS SO WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AT ALL TIMES!!! Spidey nodded as Venom walked away" WE WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE AND IF YOU BLOW IT SHE IS BEOND DEAD GOT IT" HE HISSED. Spidey nodded and watched Venom leave the room.


End file.
